


Blackbird Song.

by DigitalSunburn



Series: And If My Heart Should Somehow Stop [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alec Is So Done, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Hurt Magnus Bane, M/M, Magnus Bane & Catarina Loss Friendship, Protective Alec Lightwood, at watching the people he loves get hurt, catarina being awesome, stressed Alec
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-26 08:22:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12055053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DigitalSunburn/pseuds/DigitalSunburn
Summary: Alec dropped down to his knees bedside Magnus just as Jace came running around the corner, gasping as he took in the sight of his parabatai and Magnus on the ground. He reached them the same time as the first tear from Alec's eyes hit Magnus’ face.





	Blackbird Song.

Alec was nearing the end of the rope. He has been stuck in his office almost all week. He's barely slept or ate anything, and hasn't seen his boyfriend since yesterday evening.

He was hoping to get in some early-morning-cuddles this morning but he woke up to an empty bed and a letter from Magnus informing him that he had a busy day and had to head out early. Clients booking almost every available hour of the day.

And if course when it looked like he was just about to go home, Jace burst into his office, screaming about some demons attacking a couple of werewolves downtown. Alec was grateful Luke had to go somewhere out of town this week, cause he wasn't to sure he could handle an angry werewolf right now.

Pushing his thought aside, he quickly got to his feet racing after his brother while dialing Magnus’ number. He cursed when it went straight to voice mail. Of course the demons picked the one day the High Warlock of Brooklyn’s schedule was full.

 

* * *

* * *

 

Alec heard his sister scream his name out; a warning. He turned to face his sister, eyes widen when he saw the demon advancing too quickly in his direction. By the time he managed to get an arrow out of his quiver, the demon was in front of him. Bracing himself for the pain of the claws tearing through his chest -wishing Magnus has shown up when he had called him- waiting, but the pain never came; instead a gasp rang out.

Alec opened his eyes in time to watch Magnus fall to the ground, blood pouring out of his chest.

“ _Magnus!_ ”

Alec took his eyes off his boyfriend, to the demon who had hurt his lover. Rage and fire burning in his eyes as he grabbed an arrow out. In one swift movement the demon stumbled back as Alec stabbed him in the chest. Alec watched as the demon disappeared in a blink of an eye, before turning his attention to his boyfriend.

The shadowhunter dropped down to his knees bedside Magnus just as Jace came running around the corner, gasping as he took in the sight of his parabatai and Magnus on the ground. He reached them the same time as the first tear from Alec's eyes hit Magnus’ face.

Alec brought his hand up to gently cup the warlocks cheek; Magnus’ eyes flickered back open.

“Alexander, darling..” Magnus gasped out, words laced with pain.

“Hey, shh. It's going to be okay. I'm here.” Alec reassured his boyfriend, cradling him close to his chest, hand pressing his discarded jacket down on the wounds littering Magnus' chest.

“Alec we need to go.” Jace rested a hand of his parabatai’s shoulder looking between the two men. Lost.

“No! We can't move him Jace. He's losing to much blood. We need to call Catarina; she'll know what to do.”

“He-he's right Alexander. We-we need to get to safety.” Magnus took in a deep breath, “I’ll open a portal. You'll have to be quick, I-I don't thing I'll be able to keep it open for long.”

“Magnus you need to save your magic. You can't waste it on a portal. We’ll make a run for it.” Alec looked up to see his siblings and Clary and Simon crowded around them. He silently pleaded with them to agree.

“Alec, we need the portal. We can't out run them -there's to many. There's no other choice.”

“No!” Alec winced at the loudness of his own voice, “He'll die!”

“Darling, please.” Magnus tiredly brought a blood cover hand up to Alec's cheek, “I’ll be fine. I promise.”

Alec closed his eyes, taking in a deep breath, he nodded.

“I'll call Catarina and tell her to be waiting for us.” Clary announced, voice small, like a frighten child.

Magnus nodded his head. A silent ‘thank you’, and flicked his wrist, magic escaping his fingertips and creating a portal to his bedroom.

 

 

* * *

* * *

 

 

Thankfully Catarina had just finished with a client when Clary called her, informing her that Magnus had been hurt. She was by her friends bedside in a blink of an eye; ordering jobs to the rest of them.

Magnus was asleep by the time Alec has stepped through the portal with him in his arms. The shadowhunter gently set his boyfriend down on their bed and moved out of the way without being told. This wasn't the first time Magnus has gotten hurt, but just like all the other times; Alec preys to the Angles it'll be his last.

It took six long, excruciating, hours until Magnus woke up. The cuts fully healed, only leaving a couple small scars behind. It took almost an hour after Magnus to wake up to ‘fully recover’ although Alec doesn't believe him when he says he's fine.

Everyone, minus Catarina -she had a meeting with a client- sat around the couples bedroom. Magnus sat on the bed, propped up against a mountain of pillows. Izzy tucked at his feet, occasionally rubbing a hand up and down the warlocks leg in comfort.

Clary and Simon were fast asleep on the sofa. Jace was resting up against the end of the bed. One of his feet was being held by Clary. She had been rubbing it before she fell asleep. A sight that would have made Alec laugh and tease them about any other day.

Alec tore his eyes away from his brother and over to his boyfriend. Magnus face was still a bit pale, but there was that spark of life in his eyes. A sign that he was alright- _alive._

Alec stepped over his brothers legs and up to the head of the bed, “I got you some more water. You need to keep hydrated. Catarina’s orders.”

Magnus flashed him a soft smile and sipped the water. Once he finished the glass, Alec grabbed the cup and set it down on the table beside the bed a bit to harsh, the glass crackling against the wood causing the others to jerk up in surprise.

“Alec…” Magnus frowned, looking at his boyfriend as he paced the length of their bed.

“I can't keep doing this anymore!” Alec yelled, hitting the glass off the table, breaking it.

“ALEC!” Jace reached out to grab a hold of his brother, but Alec shook him off.

The rest of the group stood back, slowly backing towards the doors yet keeping close enough distance to stop Alec if he lost to much control- not that they thought he'd ever hurt Magnus.

Alec ignored them, looking at Magnus, “This can't happen again Magnus!”

Magnus blinked at him, suddenly looking guilty, “I'm so sorry, Alexander. I was with a client when you called, I swear, I would have come sooner.”

“I'm not talking about you being late!” Alec all but screamed, tears gathering up behind his eyes.

Jace stared moving towards Alec but Izzy pulled him back and out of the room, leaving the two boys alone.

Alec ran a hand through his hair, taking a deep breath trying to will Magnus to understand.

“I'm taking about you protecting me! Magnus, if Catarina couldn't have made it when she did -I would be having this conversation with a fucking headstone! You have to promise me that you won't do that again, _promise me_ , Magnus.”

Magnus’ expression turned soft, “You know I can't promise you that Alexander.”

Alec closed his eyes, nodding slowly. ‘Cause yeah, he knew Magnus couldn't promise that, and Alec couldn't be mad at him for it. ‘Cause he couldn't promise it either.

Walking up to the side of their bed he looked down at his boyfriend, a smile spread across his face, he shook his head, “Magnus… I love you.”

“I love you too, Alexander.” Magnus replied, pulling Alec down by his shirt, lips pressing against each other. Gently, sweetly.

“Always.” Magnus said with a smile.

“Yeah?” Alec grinned and pulled Magnus up for another kiss, pouring all his emotions into it. Hands desperately clinging onto his boyfriend, feeling the soft skin underneath his fingertips. The warmth reminding him that Magnus is alive.


End file.
